Kingdom Hearts Rewritten
by AikoTsuki
Summary: This is the story of Kingdom Hearts retold. There was another Keybearer on Destiny Islands, a girl named Akira. Her fate entwined with Sora and the others, she joined forces to stop Xenahort.
1. Ivory Tower

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day. Two teenage girls wer sparring with their Keyblades. One girl had short black hair and was dressed in pink and black, while the other had long blond hair and was dressed in shades of blue and black. Night and day.

The blonde knocked the Keyblade out of her friend's hand. Before the girl could strike, the other grabbed her Keyblade and blocked it.

Eventually, both girls wore each other down. They laid on the grass, laughing, Keyblades vanishing.

"That was a draw," the blonde said.

Her freind nodded, closing her eyes."Yeah."

A castle guard ran up to them, grabbing the blonde's hand. "Princess! We have to get you to safety! We're under attack!"

The dark-haired girl summoned her Keyblade, Nightstorm. "Yume, you go with Alex. I'll help Master Donavan."

Yume summoned Morning Glory, her Keyblade. "No way, Akuma. This is my world as much as it is yours, and I'm going to keep it safe."

Akuma nodded, turning to Alex. "So, what's attacking the Ivory Tower?"

"Heartlesses."

* * *

THey were surrounded by Heartlesses, thousands of them Every time they defeated one, another took its place.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Akuma shouted.

"There has to be _something _we can do to keep them from coming!" Yume added.

Donavan, their teacher, nodded. "I need you girls to go to the top of the Towera and seal the world!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll be fine!" He cleared a path. "Now go!"

The Ivory Tower was essentially one giant tower. The "Tower" was the main one, climbing high into the air. Various other smaller towers and buildings wrapped around the tower, a glass "sidewalk" wrapping around the buildings for people to travel on. The fastest way to the top? Motorcycle.

The girls hopped on their motorcycles. As expected, Akumaa's was pink and Yume's was blue. They sped to the top of the Tower, fighting Heartlesses along the way.

The top of the Tower was flat, and empty. In the center was a huge engraving of a sun inside a moon, with two slots opposite each other at the edge.

Akuma shoved the end of her Keyblade into one slot, while Yume did the same with the other.

"Activate."

The engraving started to glow. There was an intense flash of light, causing both girls to close their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, the sky had changed. No longer blue, the sky glowed gold. Both girls now sported a pendant- Akuma's was a black crescent moon, Yume's was a silver star.

They looked at each other. "It worked," Yume said.

That's when the area exploded with Heartlesses. They resumed fighting.

Akuma turned to see Yume's heart flee her body. The princess collapsed.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	2. The Storm

**Chapter Song: Moonlight Shadow by Nightcore**

**Thanks for reviews!**

**SpiritDreamWarriors- Weird that our OCs have the same name. Here's the next chapter.**

**CherryPoppinSwagger- Thanks for the spell check. I didn't even catch that. I'm glad you like where I'm going with this.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Eventually, the remaining Heartlesses were defeated. It was sunset. Alex helped Akuma carry the sleeping Yume to her bed. Alex closed the door. "So, what now?"

Akuma shrugged. "I guess I should go search for Yume's heart. Where's Master Donavan?"

"He's dead."

Her best friend, without a heart, her teacher, dead. "Oh." She looked down, pretending to be interested in her skirt. Something was wrong. The only problem the realm of light should have had to face was the Unversed, and those vanished with that boy, Vanitas. The only way to bring Heartlesses to this world was by using the Gate. But that meant...

She looked at Alex. "I need to go to the Gate."

A few hours later, Akuma met Alex by the docks. She needed to reach the Gate, which was still a part of their world, even though it was on another island. Now, it was the only way to exit the Ivory Tower.

Alex handed Akuma the pack. She attached it to her belt. She boarded a small raft.

"I'll be back!" she called, setting sail.

"Be careful!"

It wasn't long before a massive storm started. It was dark, almost too dark to see. Wind whipped around her as huge waves tried to drag her under. Akuma struggled to stay afloat.

She was trying to keep the sails up when a lightning bolt reduced the raft to splinters.

She stood in front of the Gate, a stone arch whose opening was glowing darkly. The bodies of the Gatekeepers were scattered about. She looked at her enemy, a hooded figure.

"You can't stop me, child," the man said. "No one can."

"Are you sure? What if I destroyed the Gate?" Akuma asked.

"You know what would happen to your body, and your heart, girl. Besides, I would always find another way."

Akuma dove past him, shoving her Keyblade into the Gate.

* * *

She sat up in bed, gasping for air. A small monkey was running from the floor, across her bed, to the window, and back again. She looked at the creature. "What's up, Allie?"

The monkey pointed out the window. A hooded figure was standing on the beach, watching her. She jumped out of bed, making her way to the beach softly and quickly. By the time she was there, he was gone.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
